dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cra/Agility/Strength
Other guides Pure * Cra/Agility * Cra/Strength Introduction The Strength/Agility Cra Build evenly focuses on the Earth- and Air-based attacks (affected by strength and agility). Reference Build The reference build maximizes specific spells to maximize damage available in any given situation. Then the reference build concentrates on enhancing capabilities. This is as far ahead as I can think in the spell part of this build Note that Destructive Arrow makes Atonement Arrow obsolete (comparable damage, non-Linear, longer range, reduced cost), so it may be wise to unlearn Atonement at level 60, unless you want to keep it for damage variety (Atonement is neutral). Equipment Yellow Piwi Set From lvl 1 to 11. It's cheap and adds damage and initiative. Try to find some maged parts. Gobball Set From lvl 11 to 45. The Gobball Set is useful until level 40. Buy parts that are maged with strength. The Gobball set also adds a lot of damage and 1 AP. Earth Kwak Set From lvl 40+. The Earth Kwak Set is the best choice after the Gobball Set. Try to get each part as close to perfect as possible, or maged with extra strength. The Earth Kwak set adds 1 AP, 1 MP and 1 range. Having an Earth Bwak also allows you to choose whether you want to have more strength, life, or earth resistance. If you don't mind losing the 10% earth resistance bonus, the Earth Bwak can be switched with an Air Bwak so that you can have up to +80 agility. Characteristics *Strength - Start by raising to 101 with scrolls. If you cannot afford them yet, start collecting the resources at lvl 1. Raise with characteristic points from level 2-21, then from 32-41, then from 62-71. *Agility - Start by raising to 101 with scrolls. If you cannot afford them yet, start collecting them after you do the reset quest (which you should do as soon as you have collected all the resources for the strength scrolls). Other characteristics: *Intelligence - Not recommended. Increase with scrolls. *Vitality - Not recommended. Health can be increased through Equipment and Sets. Raise with scrolls as soon as you collect resources for one. *Chance - Not recommended. But scroll it for more Prospecting. *Wisdom - Not recommended. But scroll for more EXP and AP/MP Loss resistance. Spells As you saw above, I ordered the spells by their appearance, up until distant shooting. Obviously, it is best to use your spell points as soon as you get enough for the next level. Cra starts with 2 Fire spells (Frozen Arrow, and Magic Arrow) and a passive spell (Critical Shooting). Unfortunately, Cra does not get their first Earth damage spell (Homing Arrow) until Level 3. I Therefore, I recommend that Strength/Agility Cra stay in Incarnam until level 3, when homing arrow becomes available. After that, P2P players should go to Astrub Rocky Inlet and hunt Brown Snapper. Homing arrow does, at level 5, 1-10 damage, but it only cost 3 AP therefor you can cast it twice per turn. This will be your primary spell until you obtain Punitive Arrow at level 31, so you should raise it to Level 5 as soon as possible. The key class spells for Strength/Agility Cra builds are: